Thermal Resistance
The power to survive at any and all temperature. Variation of Energy Resistance. Not to be confused with Temperature Immunity. Also Called * Temperature Resistance/Resilience Capabilities User is able to survive at any and all temperature without discomfort. Applications *'Cold Immunity:' Resistant to low temperatures. *'Fire Immunity:' Resistant to high temperatures. Associations *Energy Resistance *Enhanced Endurance *Environmental Adaptation *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Freezing *Ice Manipulation *Ice Mimicry *Temperature Regulation *Thermal Manipulation *Weather Adaptation Limitations *Likely still limited by physics, meaning user cannot move at extreme cold, or liquefy in extreme heat. *There may be a limit to how much heat/cold the user can withstand/tolerate. *May only be immune to one type of extreme temperature. Known Users Known Objects * Kevin's Car (Ben 10: Omniverse) Gallery File:The_Hulk.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. File:Skaar_Hulk.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics), born in a volcano, is resistant to heat. File:Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei, being a fire-and-ice demon, is immune to heat and cold. File:Benjamin Grimm - The Thing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The ThingThe Thing's (Marvel Comics) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. File:502401-human_torch_billy_tan54cv_super.jpg|The Human Torch (Marvel Comics), being composed of fire, is immune to heat. File:Iceman2.jpg|Iceman (Marvel Comics) is immune to cold. is immune to cold. File:Superman-superpower.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is resistant to heat and cold. File:200px-Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) is resistant to heat and cold. File:761px-Link_2_(SCII).png|Link, when donning a Goron's Tunic, is immune to volcanic heat. File:112Rhydon.png|Rhydon's (Pokémon) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. File:Fire_Fist_Ace.png|Ace, being composed of fire, is immune to heat. File:Crocodile_Reform.png|Crocodile, being the element of sand, is immune to desert heat. File:Hie_Hie_Ice_Power.png|Kuzan, being composed of ice, is immune to cold. File:Akainu_Dai_Funka.png|Sakazuki, being composed of magma, is immune to heat. File:Don Accino Heat.PNG|Don Accino, regulating his own temperature, is immune to heat and cold. File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball) possessed such power that he was able to survive the lethal heats of molten magma unscathed with his barrier; only the nuclear heat of the sun was able to kill him. File:Percy-Jackson.jpg|Due to his power over water, Percy Jackson is highly resistant to heat, even being able to survive being submerged in magma. File:Blight 800.jpg|Due to his radiation powers, Blight is resistant to extreme cold, able to shrug off shots from Mr. Freeze's ice guns. BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser (Super Mario) is resistant to heat to the extent that he has survived being submerged in lava on multiple occasions. Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) is fireproof. InuYasha.png|Thanks to the Robe of the Fire-Rat, Inuyasha (InuYasha) can withstand exposure to extreme heat and open flames. Kelvin H.png|Kelvin (Valkyrie Crusade) is not affected by virtually any temperature,not even by the absolute zero. Tyson.jpg|Tyson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) is resistant to heat, just like every other cyclops. NewGarnetPose.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) is immune to extreme heat or cold, ranging from scaulding hot coffee to molten lava. Bismuth Steven Universe.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) is immune to lava, handling lava and red-hot metal with her bare hands with no ill effects. FIREBORN.png|The Fireborn (Turok) has been genetically and magically conditioned to be heat-resistant, able to even walk through molten lava without harm.